The Darkness Is Her Savior
by SkyRogue
Summary: ROGUECENTRIC. EVENTUAL ROMY. After Day Of Reckoning Part I, Rogue, Evan, Blob, and Logan are captured and expirimented on by Trask in horryfying ways. The darkness is her savior...Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: X-Men are NOT MINE!!! No matter HOW MUCH I want them… sniff**

**Takes place after Day Of Reckoning Part I and shoots from there.**

**This story is slightly AU, in the sense that Gambit was never an acolyte and Beast didn't get captured. And I'm changing everything after Day Of Reck. Part I pretty much. **

**Sooooo I'm breaking out another fic!! YAY!!! But this one might be just a _little _bit darker… And I'll attempt accents, but not on thoughts, because I'm under the impression that people don't think in accents. I'm scared of Remy's accent, though… whenever I get there. **

_**thoughts**_

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

It was really bright.

And, God, her head hurt.

Rogue groggily raised herself off the floor, her hand on her head, and let out a moan.

She looked down at herself and saw that she still had her uniform on. Well, that was good.

She blearily looked at her surroundings.

Three white walls. A ceiling. A floor. And then a transparent wall of think glass with small holes drilled in a horizontal line.

She crawled over to the glass and pressed her face against it. _Where am I?_ She remembered red eyes… fire… explosions… and… and gigantic robots?

_Oh God… _

And it all came rushing back. The fight. The strange green goop that made her immobile… Was she the only one?

"Hello?" She called to the glass.

"Rogue? Is that you?"

"Evan!?"

"Oh thank God. I thought I was the only one…"

"Yeah, me too… Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Ah'm just peachy." She grimaced, still rubbing her head and leaning against the glass wall. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Great."

They heard a low moan coming from somewhere.

"Hello?!"

"Rogue?"

"Blob?" She answered.

"Yeah… Where the hell are we?"

"We don't know."

"Yay." He responded sarcastically. There was silence. "Is it just us two?"

"No, I'm here." Evan spoke up.

"Oh." More silence. "Now what?"

"We wait, I guess. Someone's bound to come for us eventually." Said Evan's grim voice.

And so they did. For hours. And hours. And hours. Or, at least that's what it seemed like. Rogue used the time to observe her surroundings better.

Outside the glass wall was another room, this one very large. In the center was an operation table with shackles attached. The sight of it gave her the chills. She directed her attention somewhere else. There was a large pane of glass along the opposite wall near the ceiling, and observation station, she thought grimly. The wall to her right was lined with a long counter with many sinks and cabinets beyond cabinets above and below it. The left wall was covered with a long row of desks and computers. Where the opposite wall to her met the one to her left, there was an ominous steel-plated door. Suddenly, it swung open.

Immediately their sorry group was bombarded with loud curses and yelling, in a voice that she knew all too well.

"Logan!" She cried, immediately leaping to her feet and pressing herself against the glass. "Logan! We're here! Over here!"

And then they brought him through the door and she realized that he wasn't here to rescue them, but he had been captured as well. Her heart sunk.

It was taking four armed guards and a pair of adamantium shackles, but they had him under control. Him. The mighty, wild, Wolverine. It didn't look so good for the rest of them.

Two men in their green and black army armor held one of his wrists in a hand and black assault rifles in the other. A man lead the way in front with his rifle in two hands, and another brought up the rear, poking Logan in the back with the nozzle of his gun periodically.

Logan was clad in just a pair of skin-tight black boxer shorts, and if it were not for the situation, Rogue would've been embarrassed to see him.

They drug him forwards to the table and flung him onto it. Then, they secured the second pair of adamantium shackles over the first before removing them. Logan was growling.

"Kids! You gotta get out!" He shouted to them in his gruff voice.

"How?" Evan yelled.

"Logan!" Rogue shouted uselessly. The door swung open again, and this time, three men in white coats and surgical masks entered the room. _Oh God…_

"LOGAN!" She screamed again, this time in urgency. Blob's and Evan's voices joined hers when they realized what was going on.

Suddenly, the holes in the glass walls slid shut, somehow, and Rogue's screams reverberated in her cell. She could no longer hear anything else. She slammed her fist against the glass as the scientists neared Logan, pulling on their gloves as they went.

"Gawd Damnit!"

One pulled out a scalpel. It looked like Logan was roaring, but she couldn't hear anything.

A man in a coat stepped in front of her line of vision, and she was left staring horrified at his white-clothed back. He reached down his arm, and she slammed her fist hard against the glass. She felt it rattle a bit before her.

The man in white turned around slowly and fixed her with an amused glare. She snarled at him.

He turned again, and Rogue felt sick…

His back wasn't white anymore.

It was stained with blotches of red.

* * *

Rogue sat against the wall, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

They had dragged the bloody body of Logan behind The Door mere minutes ago. She couldn't even tell if he was healing, he was covered so completely in that dark red dye.

After about half an hour of her screaming unto deaf ears, she gave up and slumped against the back wall of her cell, watching the splotched back of the man in not-so-white. Occasionally, he moved and she caught a glimpse of bloody and torn skin.

Pretty soon after that they seemed to be finished. For now, at least. The scientists moved away, shook each other's bloody hands in congratulations, and left through The Door, tossing the red gloves into the trash can placed conviently near The Door. The armed men that had brought Logan in soon entered and dragged his body out. She didn't even know if he was still alive or not. She had seen Logan survive some pretty nasty things before, but this… It was different.

When she saw his body it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. He was just a mass of dark, dark red. His hair. His face. His body. She couldn't even tell if he was still wearing those boxers that he had earlier. He was completely limp as those soldiers pulled him out The Door.

It had now officially been a while since then, and Rogue still hadn't moved an inch. The holes in the glass had stayed sealed, and she wondered if they'd ever even open again. Nothing was certain anymore.

What would they do now?

If they did that to Logan, what were they going to do to her and Evan and Blob?

_Why _did they even do that to Logan? Were they just torturing him? Were they just bored?

…Was is an experiment?

A seeping feeling of horror and dread drenched her like a glass of icy cold water poured down her back. Were they experimenting on all of them? No doubt what they did to Logan could have been a test on his healing abilities…

_Oh God…_

She started trembling violently.

The Door swung open.

* * *

**Yes, I'm evil. **

**Well, I thought about writing more, but decided "Naw, I'll just see what other people think of this story before I trouble myself any longer. Besides, HEROES (best show ever) is on in an hour!"**

**So I decided to be evil and end it where I felt was evil enough.**

**I REALLY WANT TO SEE IF PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN ME CONTINUING THIS OR NOT!!! I HAVE A BUNCH OF IDEAS, BUT I NEED TO SEE IF ANYONE WOULD READ THEM IF I POSTED THEM!!! AND if you guys decide that you want more, I promise to lengthen the chapters BY A LOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!!!**

**This will be ROMY eventually, so stick with me folks!**

**Also, I'm thinking about getting a BETA, but I don't know yet… So review or PM me if you're interested, and I'll see… I will also BETA for you!!! But I can't BETA my own story, or that'd defeat the point…**

**And if I completely screwed this up, feel free to flame me. **

**PEACE.**

**LOVE.**

**UNDERSTANDING.**

**RESPECT.**

**PLUR.**

**Be a good PLURER and REVIEW!!!**


	2. Not Pitch Dark

**Disclaimer: X-Men aren't mine. I offered my brother for Rogue, but Marvel said no… sigh**

**Ok, I am SO sorry you guys! I promised some of you to have Chap 2 out… er… a long time ago. But I got caught up in all those end of grading term projects. Actually, I'm still caught up, but I decided I needed to work just a LITTLE bit on this story or else people will think I abandoned it.**

**Which I actually almost did. **

**You see, I sat down to write Chap 2, got half-way through, and then I realized that I didn't like where the story was going. AT ALL. My brain lied to me when it said I had it all planned out. **

**I considered starting over completely, but then decided against that. So I then decided to keep chap 1 as kind of a prologue, and move on to 2 with a new direction. **

**Which I am doing now. **

**So here I am presenting, The New and Improved, Redirected, CHAPTER 2!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark. 

But not pitch dark.

There was a dim light illuminating the room, but for the life of her she could not figure out where it was coming from.

The cement-walled cube of a room seemed to be cast in a pale blue light, but there were no windows. The lights were off under the crack of the metal plated door.

It was dark.

But not pitch dark.

Rogue shifted where she lay, her knees bent and fingers curled in front of her face.

She let her mind wander.

Big mistake.

How long had she been here again? The last that she could remember…

Remember. The word struck a chord deep inside of her.

She remembered waking up in that dismal white cell with the glass. She remembered Evan's voice. She remembered Logan. She remembered those splotches of red cast on the white like a twisted attempt at abstract art.

She remembered Evan being dragged out of his cell by a noose around his neck. She remembered them poking and prodding him, yanking out his spikes like dentists pulling a child's teeth and putting them back again. She remembered the muted screams.

And then she remembered them coming for her, Opening the door to her cell. She remembered lashing out, clawing, hitting, punching, slapping, kicking, kneeing, elbowing, anything she could do to hurt them. Hurt someone.

And then she touched one. Then another. And another. They fell like flies. She ran. Straight to Evan's cell, but he was unconscious. He couldn't help her. She couldn't find his door, so she had to leave him. And Blob. She would come back for them. Now, she had to get out. There wasn't much time. She would come back.

So then she ran. Hard and fast, down one corridor and then another. She took random turns, having no idea where they would take her. And then the shouting. The footsteps. She pounded down the hall, faster, faster, faster. Breath. Heartbeat. Breath.

And then the footsteps were too close, and her world went dark with a crack.

And she woke up here, in a modified hospital gown with sleeves and a back.

It was dark.

But not pitch dark.

She'd only been out once since, and that wasn't pleasant.

Remember. Another strum.

She remembered how tense she had been at the approaching footsteps that day. Friend, or foe?

Turned out to be foe.

Unfortunately, they had learned from last time.They were covered from head to toe, absolutely no bare inch of skin that she could possibly get a hold of. Not that she didn't try, of course.

But the were prepared for that one too, and they knocked her _hard_ with one of those batons police guards have. She didn't remember much of what happened next. She vaguely recalled passing through grey hall after grey hall, not remembering to note the turns, passing a door with a small barred opening with low growls emitting from it. Logan? She had managed a gurgle. There was no response.

Then her memory started to clear a little. The white room.

They brought her through The Door to the white room where she had first woken up, and she spotted Evan pacing in his cell and Blob on the floor in his. Her old cell, in the middle of theirs, was empty. Immediately Evan leapt at the glass and started yelling, but she had only caught the beginning of her name before those little circles closed up again and it was silent.

Damn it her head hurt.

She could barely think enough to struggle, and even then she only managed a twitch here and there. Blood trickled into her eye.

And then she was laid on the table.

It was already tarnished with blood, and she had imagined hers was soon to follow.

They latched on the shackles, but they might as well not, she had thought, because she couldn't think straight enough to contemplate escape.

And then the scientists came in.

This time it was only two of them, already equipped with gloves and apparently already clean-handed (or as close as people like _them _could get) as they moved straight towards her. Her vision swam and her head pounded.

She lightly pulled on the shackles, but knew it would do no good.

And as he pulled out the scalpel, she tried her hardest to clench her eyes shut and block it all out.

Didn't quite work out.

She remembered the pain. The sticky feel of her blood running down her arms, her legs, her face. The sting of the blade. The blazing hot fire of open wounds.

The seeping, thick, sludge of violation she felt when she realized how intimately they were exploring her body.

She was swimming.

They had sliced off her skin. Everywhere, it seemed. She couldn't tell. It all burned.

And the blood. They would have to build an Ark soon if they didn't fancy drowing.

When she felt she was just about ready to give up, she felt them cleaning up. They were sloppily wiping off the blood with towels and lazily slapping on bandages. For being surgeons, they seemed to not know basic first-aid. Or maybe they just didn't care.

Well, they cared enough to keep her alive. For more testing, at least.

And then she was being lifted. Back to her cell, she supposed. As she moved upright, the blood rushed to fill the lower regions of her body, and left her brain. She was pretty sure she passed out there for a second. Couldn't even tell.

She never even opened her eyes.

And soon she heard The Door shut behind her, and she was back in the hall again. She hung limp and voluntarily blind from the men's grasp, feet dragging across the cold, hard floor.

She only opened her eyes when a voice penetrated her pain.

"Stripes?" Wolverine. Logan.

She barely lifted her head, opened her right eye a crack, and saw his concerned hazel eyes gazing softly at her through the bars of the small window situated high in the door. She could imagine how she looked with how his eyes widened at her.

They were suddenly hard.

And then he let out a vicious roar, followed by a loud SNIKT!

The guards all but ran down the rest of the hall with her in tow, but she could hear the Wolverine's anger echoing behind her.

-

She shook herself, it was easier not to remember.

But she looked at her body anyway. The stiff, blood-soaked bandages still adorned her limbs. There was a small one on her right cheek, a rather large one covering most of her right thigh, one smothering her left calve, another on the inside of her right bicep, and a long, thin one on the inside of her left forearm. It seemed like they wanted a sample from everywhere. She dared not to peel them off, but she could tell they had stopped bleeding.

She sighed, then winced as she slowly turned to lay on her other side, facing the door, and began to count the scratches on the floor.

One. That was a baton clattering across the cement.

Three. That's a scrape of a gun, sliding over the floor.

Five. Those are fingernails.

It was dark.

But not pitch dark.

* * *

**Well, guys, hope y'all liked it! **

**Oooo it's 9:11. **

**So, PLEASE REVIEW!!! And if I don't update anytime soon, PLEASE pm me or review and tell me to get my ass in gear and update already, because I need the encouragement.**

**By the way, if you happen to have any information on Cote D'Ivoire or the Ivory Coast in Africa, I'm doing a project on it and could use the help, so pm me if you want to help.**

**Reccomended Songs:**

**The Big Fight - Stars**

**Your Ex-Lover Is Dead – Stars**

**The First Five Times – Stars**

**The Very Thing – Stars**

**Just check out Stars, basically.**

**REVIEW!! **

**Please?**

**-SkyRogue**


End file.
